


Fishnets

by lilacsigil



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/pseuds/lilacsigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Costume design is an important part of being a superhero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishnets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> Thanks to st_aurafina for reading.

"I just don't see the appeal," Selina said, lying naked on the bed and idly stretching Dinah's stockings across her hand. "I mean, I see the aesthetic appeal, but not why you wear them as a costume."

"Says the woman with the leather catsuit that has a great big zipper down the front." Dinah was wearing one of Selina's gloves, and she ran the soft leather along Selina's leg.

"A zipper gives me options." Selina pushed her breasts together to demonstrate. "Zipped up. Cleavage. Mega-cleavage."

"And everything you do is based on practicality."

Selina hooked her calf around Dinah's back and encouraged her closer. "Of course. Even my cute little cat ears. And when I used to wear a tail, that was practical, too."

"Okay, you've got me there." Dinah reached over and grabbed Selina's mask from the bedside table and pulled it on. "Yeah, totally practical. I see that now."

"Ha, ha, I'd better not get bird cooties from that."

"Too late!" Dinah tried to waggle her eyebrows suggestively, but had to pull the mask off to do it. "Anyway, the stockings? It's because my mom wore them when she was Black Canary, and I thought she was the coolest thing ever. Also, they're tougher than regular stockings."

"Not as tough as leather," Selina muttered and dumped the stockings on the floor.

Dinah leaned down for a kiss. "No, sweetie, that's you. All of us are classifiable solely by our leg wear."

Selina smirked. "Your legs are naked right now."

"Precisely."


End file.
